Panem Prep
by Dauntlessbrave01
Summary: A new chapter in the Hunger Games characters lives. High School. Will Clove admit her feelings for Cato? Will Glimmer turn a cheek? Will they finish their homework?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hunger Games Characters. The wonderful Suzanne Collins wrote the three books and I just want add a new part to them. I own Ellie Odair though. **

I'm am woken by my twin brother Finnick's music and I scream, "Finnick turn your stupid music off!"

"No!" he yells back. I grab my phone off my nightstand. My phone tells me it's six o'clock. I climb out of bed and open the door to my closet. I pick out a light blue dress and my white ballet flats.

My phone then rings and I look to see that Katniss texted me.

Katniss- Hey r u awake Fox

All my friends call me Fox is because in third grade for our school play I was a fox and Clove broke the band that would go around my head. So she fixed it by putting glue on the mask; the mask didn't come off for three weeks.

Me- Yeah I'm up

Katniss- K, but we're missing someone

Me- Yep, Clove

Clove- Hey r u guys messaging without me?

Me- Maybe

Katniss- I thought u were asleep

Clove- Ok

Me- Nobody told Glimmer that we're messaging right?

Katniss- Nope

Clove- Why would i, i hate her

Me- K

Katniss- School entrance at seven- thirty

Me- K, see you

Clove- Yeah bye!

Katniss- See ya, my ladies

My brother is still blaring his music and I yell, "Turn that music off before I call the cops!" He must of heard me because his music level went down. I silently laugh as I hear him knock over something and he curses.

I gather my binders and stuff them into my backpack. I make it to the kitchen before Finnick and he comes tumbling down the steps. He falls on his butt and his backpack spills on the floor.

I laughed as he gathered his stuff. Ellie our little sister comes bouncing down the stairs. "Ellie I like your outfit." I tell her. She has a bright pink top with dark washed denim shorts and vans. "Thanks Finch." Ellie smiles.

She's twelve and in the same grade as Rue and Prim. Mom comes into the kitchen and she gets two yogurts out of the fridge. She hands me a blueberry and a strawberry-banana one to Ellie.

Finnick wrinkles his nose at the yogurt. Mom got the milk and Finnick's favorite cereal. He smiles and pours himself a huge bowl. Ellie finished her breakfast and waited for me to finish. Once I was finished she held out her hand and I dropped my cup in her hand.

I checked on my phone and it was seven o'clock. "Ellie, Finnick let's go." I say getting up. "But it's only seven." Finnick complains. "Do you want me to pick up your friends or not." I snap.

"Ok I'm fine with that." Finnick murmurs. "I call shotgun!" Ellie calls.

"Damn." he whispers. Ellie runs out of the room and slams the bathroom door. "Ellison Marie Odair! No running or slamming doors!" Mom yells.

"Sorry!" Ellie yells back. I grab my keys off the rack and grab my purse off the counter. Ellie appears behind me with her field hockey bag on her shoulder. "Ellie Ellie, why field hockey?" I ask shaking my head.

"Because I don't like soccer." Ellie tells me.

"But you could've swam!" Finnick calls from living room. "Yeah I know, but I don't like swimming either!" Ellie yells. "Finnick let's go!" I scream. Finnick runs into the hall and holds the door for me and Ellie.

My blue land rover is sitting in front of the basketball net and I climb into the driver's seat and start the car. Ellie turns on the radio and starts singing along.

Five minutes later I pull up at Peeta's house and slam on the horn. Peeta then comes running out the door. Next we take twenty minutes to get to school. I park my car and Ellie hops out and runs off.

**Thanks for reading chapter One of my fanfiction! I hope you like it and I want your input! Shoutouts every chapter!**


	2. Travis and Clove

I get out of my car and head for the front entrance. Clove and her brother Travis are heading for the door as well. "So Prim, do you like Travis?" I ask my little sister. "What? No I don't." Prim says back. "Oh I think you do!" I sing. "No I don't." she snaps.

"Oh I think you dooo." I smile. "Fine a little." Prim admits. "Clove!" I yell. Clove turns to faces me and she has a band aid under her lips. Travis turns as well and he has a band aid under his eye.

"Oh my god," I laugh, " What the hell happened to you two."

"It was a bet." Clove yelled. "That's what you said last week." I tell them.

"It was!" Travis pronounced. "Yeah sure, what was the bet?" I question. "Who could jump down the most steps." Travis explains. "Who won?" Prim laughs. "Me!" Clove and Travis yell at the same time.

"I think you both lost." I say. "Why?" Clove questions.

"Because you two keep the doctor's office in business." I tell them. "No we don't!" They both yell, "Stop coping me!" They yell at each other. Prim and I laugh at them. "Dear little Clove you will never get a boyfriend as long as you still bet your brother." I tell Clove.

"Yes I will!" Clove yells stomping her foot. "Ok Clove." I say. "Hey want me to walk you to class?" Travis asks Prim.

"Sure." Prim says. The two walk away from me and Clove. Once they're far enough we start laughing. "I think they like each other!" Clove laughs.

"You don't say." I giggle. Finch runs up to us and Finnick is hot on her heels. He then crashes into Clove. They both fall and Finnick lands on top of Clove. "Get off of me idiot!" Clove screams. "Sorry." Finnick cries. Me and Finch are laughing. "Hey Fox I bet you that Clove can't get a boyfriend by the end of this week." I whisper.

"How much?" Finch asks. "Twenty bucks." I reply.

"You're on." she says back. "Hey I heard that!" Clove whines. "You were suppose to." I laughed. Clove rolls her eyes and she dusted herself off. We walk to the door and Finnick runs off to his swim team. "When do you guys have your game against Dauntless Academy?" I ask as we walk to our lockers.

"Um this Friday." Finch answers. "Damn I hate playing them, I always break something." Clove complains. "Yeah I have pictures." Finch says pulling out her phone. I lean over and stare at the screen. "Clove in first grade with broken foot." Finch starts. The picture is of a smaller Clove with less scars. She has her arms crossed and she's laying a hospital bed. Her foot in cases in a blue cast.

"That was that Beatrice whatever her name is's fault." Clove protests. "Her in second grade with a back eye." Finch continues and slides to the next picture. Clove appears with her swollen and blue. "That Shauna girl elbowed me in the eye." Clove pressed on. "Broken wrist in third grade." Finch says.

"Actually I think that was my fault." Clove admits. Me and Finch burst out laughing. "Broken nose in fourth grade." Finch smiles. "Uh, it was the girl with the L name, wasn't she number 22?" Clove questions.

"Yeah, I think her name is Lynn." Finch answers

"Fifth and Sixth grade with a broken nose." Finch says.

"Those were your fault," Clove stated, "You kicked the soccer ball at my face."

"Ok ok, seventh grade broken rib." Finch says.

"Now how did you do that?" I question.

"Sliding across the field." Clove explains. RING! RING!

"We should get to class." I state.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
